The Phantom of the Opera 2000
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Lynda's school has to preform a midnight new year concert in the year 2000. The phantom aids her voice and in her attempt to understand the phantom falls in love with him
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera 2000

Disclaimer for whole story: Phantom of the Opera is not mine but Andrew Lloyd Webber's.

My first stab at this kind of fanfiction as I am writing this in mostly things with skull and crossbones on it (POTC fan by nature)

Lynda Rickman was an ordinary school girl; it was her final year and her class had been chosen to do a concert ready for the celebration of the millennium. Her school didn't do things by half they went to Paris to get ready and sort out who was going where. Lynda wasn't a strong singer in front of people but she loved to sing away from people,

"Can you be a Solo artist?" asked one of her teachers

"Sorry Miss; I think you should leave that to Christine Smith." Replied Lynda

Her friend Joe smiled,

"So have you heard of the story of this place?" he asked

"Something you made up no doubt." She replied

"Oh no but I think it was wise of you not to accept a solo role." Said Joe

"Enlighten me." Said Lynda

"Have you not heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" asked Joe

"No." she replied

"A man with half of his face covered lurks in this very building; he is an artist himself; he has been here for over two hundred years…" began Joe

"He'll be getting on in years then." Said Lynda

"Ah but that is what he wants you to think; you see he is no longer in solid form; he has become worse." Said Joe

"What can be worse than being a Phantom?" asked Lynda

"A spiritual Phantom; he remains as he was all of those years ago when the theatre was set fire to as his last victim rebelled." Replied Joe

"Now you're getting good." Said Lynda

"She indeed fell in love with a childhood sweetheart and turned away from her…Angel of music. As you can imagine having trained her since the age of nine that didn't suit to well with the Phantom who had looked after her and provided her with roses; he took over her duet production; killing her other singing partner unknown to her lover he took the role as they had already fought. The girl recognized him but she couldn't say anything; she just looked up to her lover in one of the top boxes. He quoted the words her lover said to her and disappeared with her." Said Joe

"What about her lover?" she asked

"Well they say he went after her with the help of the one who put the Phantom in the theatre. There was a struggle as the Phantom was known for the frequent disappearances of cast members; the mangers had had enough and burned the place down just as the victim of the angel of music and her lover escaped." Replied Joe

"And the Phantom?" asked Lynda

"They say he burned in the flames; however years later after his victim's death; her lover then her widowed husband went back to the grave only to find one of his roses at the grave." Replied Joe

Lynda blinked and grinned,

"You could be an author one day." She said

They were separated as everyone had a room of their own; boys on one side of the theatre and girls on another. Lynda entered her room which had the name Christine written on the back of the door,

'Looks like I'm accidentally in the star's room.' She thought

Lynda didn't like Christine Smith much; so she stayed away from her. Lynda began looking through the draws and came across some paper with song words on it:

In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind.

Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.

Your spirit and my voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

...Were both in you.

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera...

Lynda shook her head; this was clearly Joe's doing. She thought she would humor him by following the music and singing the song,

'I wonder why there are pieces missing?' she thought

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind…"

Another voice was heard which made Lynda look around,

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere until she looked into the mirror. There she saw a tall dark haired man, half of his face covered with a white mask dressed in black.

Lynda went to the door to flee but the door would not open,

"You cannot run. Granted your voice is poor but sing the rest of the song with me and it will get better." he said

Lynda continued to tug at the door; surely no one was asleep and could hear her,

"No one will come; they are all locked. Clearly your teachers do not trust you; sing with me and become an angel of music." He added

"What difference does it make if I sing or not? You are but a ghost; you cannot physically harm me." Said Lynda

"I was close to invisible until you started singing. Think of it as a bargain; you sing with me and I shall make it my duty to aid your singing." He said

"I don't make deals with people I do not know." Said Lynda

"Oh but you do know me; you've heard the story of the man in the mask. I know you have. Quite the researcher your friend…Joe I believe is his name he who knows of Me." he said

"I will not become your victim; I won't let you control me." Said Lynda

"He told you the tale well; but what he didn't tell you was my reason for her protection; thanks to me she had no competition." Said the Phantom

"Succeeded what exactly?" asked Lynda

"They put her in the background; she never had the chance to show her voice. I helped her. I believe it is a Christine who shall be taking the lead role?" asked the Phantom

Lynda looked at the door,

"That was the name of the last girl; you just want your revenge." She replied

"No; I just want to be free and help you in return. I thought every girl dreamed of fame?" he asked

Lynda knew he was right; her school was famous for music and it was just unfortunate that she had not much talent in the subject,

"I believe it has to be earned to be gained." She said

Lynda although not good at music she was no fool; she believed he had used that line before,

"And you will earn it; all you have to do is sing with me and I will help you." He said

She gave in; only because she knew there was no way he could ever teach her to really sing:


	2. Chapter 2

Lynda:  
In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind.

Phantom:  
Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind.

Lynda:  
Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.

Phantom:  
It's me they hear.

Both:  
You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind.

(in the background)  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . .

Phantom:  
In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . .

Lynda:  
...Were both in you.

BOTH  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

Phantom:  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

Lynda

He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera...

The Phantom was now looking very solid; there was nothing ghostly about him just his mysterious mask.

"That will do; let us not learn to walk before we can crawl." Said the phantom

"The song is not yet finished; how can you be…" began Lynda

"I am whole enough. My turn to keep my end of the bargain is near." Said the phantom

"How do I know you won't go sneaking off?" asked Lynda

"Why would I go anywhere looking like this?" he asked

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Replied Lynda

"It was bad enough for them…no. I will be back tomorrow." He said

Now Lynda was intrigued; she wanted to see the man behind the mask. However she knew she would probably have to earn his trust for that to happen,

"But where will you go?" she asked

"Back where I used to go; I'm sure time has healed it." He replied

"You could stay." She suggested

The Phantom raised his eyebrow and approached her. He assumed the reason she didn't move was because she was too scared but for her to look at him right in both eyes made him realize he had work to do,

"Your kindness is wasted; I shall go now." He said

Lynda had no say in the matter and the next day her mind was not on the practice singing or having a go at the teachers for locking them in when they said they didn't,

"I only noticed when I heard Lynda banging on the door; what if there was a fire?" asked Christine

"I assure you none of us did such a thing." Said the teacher

Lynda smiled slightly; it didn't surprise her that they didn't,

"What are you smiling about? I'd have thought you'd have been really annoyed." Said Joe

"Actually I don't care; I wasn't worried and I'm not afraid." Said Lynda

"I bet the Phantom got to one of the other girls; not you though; you'd tell him to get on his bike if he tried anything with you." Said Joe

Lynda didn't trust herself to speak and so said nothing. She knew what she was doing in her mind and she had it all planned; there was no harm in gaining a talent that she needed to really succeed at the school,

"Now you all should have thought of a song and when I point at you I want you to sing the first few lines." Said the teacher

Lynda looked uncomfortable and groaned,

"You didn't do it did you?" asked Joe

"I'll think of something." Replied Lynda calmly

Unfortunately the teacher pointed at her first,

"You better think fast." Muttered Joe

Lynda came up with an idea,

"In sleep he sang to me;

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"

"That will do Lynda at least you bothered." Said the teacher

Lynda was glad she was stopped there; her voice was always quiet and she felt eyes watching her,

"Can I ask about the rest of the song?" asked Joe

"There's nothing to answer." Replied Lynda

"I have seen those lyrics before and I will find out where." Said Joe

The other songs were interrupted,

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind."

Lynda knew the voice and winced as everyone looked up from the stage to the top box and screamed. Joe grabbed Lynda by the hand,

"Your room is closest!" he said

"Yeah and there's no way you are going in!" said Lynda

"Can't you see? It's him! He is the man in the mask! The Phantom." Said Joe

"Like you said a Ghost; he can't hurt anyone. Go to your own room!" said Lynda

"Why?" asked Joe

"Because it is against the rules and I don't trust you; now go." Replied Lynda

Joe rolled his eyes and ran back the other way as Lynda went back to her room and closed the door,

"You sung the song; why?" asked the phantom

Lynda gasped,

"I didn't know what else to sing; I didn't think it would do any harm." She replied

"No harm? Don't you think your teachers will want to know if you had anything to do with my appearance?" he asked

"I'll lie; I've lied before and I never get found out." Replied Lynda

"How touching that you will lie for me." Said the Phantom

There was a knock on the door and Lynda didn't hesitate to hide the Phantom. She took his hand,

"Are you there Lynda?" asked her teacher

Lynda hid him in the wardrobe and put her finger to her lips and mouthed,

"Sorry."

Lynda went to the door,

"Yes miss." She said

The teacher entered the room,

"I'm sorry to have to ask you Lynda; did you know the man who had half of a face?" she asked

"Why would I?" asked Lynda

"Well he sang right after you. Sing once again with me were his words." Replied the teacher

"Improvisation for his song would be my guess. I was actually glad you stopped me as I couldn't remember the rest of the song; I thought a strange love song would be good." Said Lynda

"I suppose you mentioned no name; innocent until proven guilty not that I believe you would have anything to do with anyone like that." Said the teacher

The teacher left and Lynda opened the wardrobe,

"Convincing the way you protected me; Lynda." Said the Phantom

No protection needed; my words are those which you headed." Said Lynda

"Well you finally have some rhyme; although short is the time. Come with me." He said holding out his hand

Lynda thought it was a test of trust so she accepted without question. Even when he led her through a dark passage and into a boat to cross a lake,

"No questions and no strange heartbeat; the type of person I have longed to meet." Said the Phantom

"I have put my trust in you; I want you to prove my decision true." Said Lynda

"Why is what I want to know? How you can trust me so?" asked the phantom

"Because I believe there are two sides to every story; like there are two sides to your face. Covered and uncovered." Replied Lynda

"I know what you ask of me; but the answer is no. Not now." Said the Phantom

"Times have changed since all of those years ago; people are less judgmental." Pleaded Lynda

"I fear you will draw back in fear; with this off you would be no where near." He said

"Surely my trust and help are not in vain; I only wish to see your face plain." Said Lynda

She reached out but he grabbed her wrist,

"No." he hissed

Lynda was clever though she put her other hand on his,

"Alright I'll leave it." She said

"If you did; it would be the ultimate betrayal." Said the Phantom

"Betrayal?" she asked

"She did it. Again I told her not to but she did it anyway; I did well to re find it." He replied


	3. Chapter 3

Lynda thought he was being vain; after all he was rather good looking on his other side and she wouldn't blame him for trying to hide whatever it was he was hiding.

The Phantom's lesson began; it wasn't like any other music lesson Lynda had had before. It all concentrated on her voice and breathing; even the way she stood.

The next day however it was as though she had been dreaming until Lynda joined Joe for music practice,

"She says this is how she will choose the solo; we're singing Millennium and the best gets picked so we have no chance." Said Joe

'That's what you think.' Thought Lynda

"Settle down everybody; right as I know you want to get it over with Lynda so you're first." Said the teacher

Joe stifled a laugh. The music began,

"We've got stars directing our fate  
and we're praying its not too late  
millennium…"

The music stopped and everyone stared at Lynda; some in awe some in jealousy such as Christine Smith,

"Very good Lynda; I see you are finally taking this seriously." Said the teacher

Lynda wasn't listening to the other people; she was just amazed that one lesson with the angel of music how much her voice had improved. Soon it was Christine's turn and the teacher could not say no to her star pupil,

"Once again Christine you have excelled yourself; although Lynda I must say if anything should happen to her you are more than welcome to take her place." Said the teacher

"Oh shove it just because I'm not little miss perfect." Muttered Lynda

Joe laughed,

"It was probably because you did it how you did." He said

"What? Real singing compared to her little pop voice; I'd have thought a real music teacher would appreciate it like most would." She said

"Yes but where did it come from? You've never sung like that before." Said Joe

"That's because I didn't think it was worth it. You don't seriously think overnight this has happened do you?" she asked

Someone turned the lights off and Lynda regretted saying what she had said,

"How could you fail to hear a voice from one so mere? Is it because she isn't what you used to hear?"

Lynda recognized the voice and grabbed hold of Joe's arm,

"Not what I…? Who is he referring to?" asked the teacher

"The voice which was first singing; will keep the audience cheering." Replied the Phantom's voice

There was muttering and shuffling from the class a thud of feet hitting the floor was heard but no one was to be seen or heard further,

"Ow! Who pulled my hair?" asked Christine

Lynda smiled slightly; taking advantage of the darkness; but she wasn't the only one as she felt someone kiss her on the cheek,

"Joe!" she exclaimed

Lynda aimed for Joe's head only to hit him in the eye,

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Joe

"You know what for!" replied Lynda

The lights came back on again,

"Did anyone go against the rules and bring a laptop with them? I need to know if this place really is haunted or it is one of the managers having a laugh." Said the teacher

"It is haunted miss; he's known as the…" began Joe

"That will do Joseph." Said the teacher

"But…"

"I said that's enough."

"You believe me don't you Lyn?" asked Joe

"No; not after your behavior; nice though it felt do it again and I hope I can see when hit you." Replied Lynda

"What are you talking about?" asked Joe

Lynda knew he had no idea what she was talking about; there was no smile on his face,

"Well I think that will do for today; away you all go." Said the teacher

Lynda went straight back to her room leaving Joe behind. On her desk was a red rose and she knew it had gone to far,

"Lovely performance; your teacher has a problem with favoritism." Said the Phantom

"As I expected; but I don't think you should terrorize Christine." She said

"There's no hiding from you that much is true; is there something else you missed?" asked the Phantom

"No I did not miss it and I think it is crossing the professional line." Replied Lynda

"I noticed how you blamed your friend; do you think his eye will mend?" asked the phantom

"Well I would have got him if not for the lack of light. Besides I could hardly say it was you. Joe would go mad and no one else believes in you." Replied Lynda

"That is why none of them have a voice like yours; when they sing they just exercise their jaws." Said the Phantom running a gentle finger down her face


	4. Chapter 4

Lynda didn't run,

"Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet." He sung

There was a bang on the door,

"Lynda! Don't let him get you I know he's there!" called Joe

Lynda still felt the urge to protect the phantom and sent him away and put a finger to her lips to tell him not to make a sound. As the door opened she pretended to be in shock,

"He wanted me to sing with him." Said Lynda

"I noticed he seems to have taken a liking to you. I'm sure it is one of the managers playing on an old legend; probably wants you to sing out or something." Said the teacher

"Then where is he now?" asked Joe

"He probably went through a trap door Joe I am fed up of this phantom nonsense." Replied the teacher

"But…"

"Lynda you didn't go out yesterday; I suggest you go out with Joe to dinner somewhere; maybe calm him down a little." Suggested the teacher

As soon as she left Lynda glared at Joe,

"Miss is right you know; I don't know why I am taking this seriously. And no; me and room service are quite happy together." She said

Joe was practically thrown out of the room,

"I could organize dinner." Suggested the phantom

"We won't be going out then?" asked Lynda

The Phantom glared at her but she trusted him not to go mad; a trust which was misplaced,

"I'll show you why if you like." He said

The Phantom went to remove his mask but Lynda didn't want him to and moved his hand back away from his face,

"Not unless you are really comfortable doing so." She said

The Phantom put his hand on hers and led her back to the lake which led to his dormain where dinner was indeed served by candlelight; by this time Lynda had a feeling there was more than a teaching relationship wanted. During dinner Lynda had a burning question,

"What is your name?" she asked

"I don't have one; just the titles of monster, Angel of music and Phantom of the opera." He replied

"Someone must have called you something." She said

"I have no memory of a name." he said

"Well I suppose we could improvise." Said Lynda

The Phantom stared at her,

"I could call you Angel." She said

A phantom with the name of Angel even to her sounded strange but she found nothing really phantom like about him; he was just a man who seemed to have an embarrassing complexion on his left side and so covered it. At first Lynda could not tell if he liked the suggestion or not when he turned away; until she heard a slight sob and got up and went to him. She didn't like to see him upset; she had grown to like her music teacher and his ways,

"Have I said something?" she asked timidly

The Phantom shook his head and her instinct made her put her arm around him and hold him close to her.

Lynda could have kicked herself; she must have fallen asleep and he must have put her back in her room. The clock read four o clock in the morning and she knew she was within her rights to go out for a walk as she opened the door and decided to walk around the town; but as she reached a seat she realized she should have worn more than her school shirt and skirt,

"Up early like a girl possessed." Said Joe

"Then what's your excuse?" asked Lynda

"I've been awake all night. Wondering how long it will be before you all wake up and realize what the phantom is up to." Replied Joe

"Oh don't start again Joe; besides legends are always a bit of a lie. It isn't like he's done anything to you." Said Lynda

A look of realization dawned on Joe's face,

"It's you he has targeted; you're the one he's possessed." He said

"What?" asked Lynda

"That's why your voice suddenly went good; what did you do? There must be a way we can get rid of him." Replied Joe

"Joe you are being ridiculous; he's just a bloke trying to earn a living…" began Lynda

"Playing the role of a murderer; very nice I'm sure." Said Joe

"Murder? What are you talking about?" asked Lynda

"I forgot to mention the amount of murders he committed in order to help his victim; hangings mostly." Replied Joe

"You have no proof Joe; your tale is based on fiction." Said Lynda

"And if it isn't that shouldn't matter should it?" asked Joe

"Back off Joe; I know what I am doing." She replied

"Then turn away from him Lynda!" shouted Joe

"No; I wouldn't do that to him, it would hurt him." Said Lynda

"Before he hurts you; do it or I will inform…" began Joe

"I will only deny it; just remember that before we came here I have talents in every other subject. It won't be difficult to prove that you are insane." She said

"He has a good hold on you; a boy who is judgmental over somebody's appearance." Said Lynda

She called for a taxi,

"Le Opera house." She said

However the taxi did not take her to the Opera house but to a graveyard. The taxi pulled up at a particular old looking grave


	5. Chapter 5

Lynda got out of the car in curiosity more than anything,

"Christine." She said

"I should have known with the interference of Raoul I had no chance; but you…" said the Phantom

"Keep your distance Angel of music if you mean me no harm." Said Lynda

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked

Lynda backed away unsure of her safety; however the phantom knew how to get around her by singing,

"Floating, falling sweet intoxication…" he began

He held out his hand to her; Lynda assumed it was another test and she believed she couldn't sing without him,

"…Trust me, touch me savor each sensation."

"Run!"

Lynda turned around to see a man with long hair with a sword charging towards them. Instead of running away on her own she once again took the phantom's hand and got back into the taxi. Once they pulled up at the opera house Lynda turned and saw that the phantom had left. Lynda was more than confused,

"Miss Rickman! Where the hell have you been?" asked the teacher

"Early morning sight seeing miss." Replied Lynda

"I had planned for you to wake everyone up this morning; I was a little concerned at six o clock that you were nowhere to be seen." Said the teacher

"I had a little trouble sleeping miss and I have just had a mad swords man chase me back here." She said calmly

"A Sword? Are you alright Lynda?" asked the teacher

"Well I am not half left miss as you can see." Replied Lynda

"Very funny; have you seen Joe this morning?" she asked

"Earlier yes. Is he not back yet?" asked Lynda

"The boy has been just as distant as you. I have reason to believe you have had a falling out."

"He just keeps on about the phantom all of the time. He really does think I am in danger; and this morning he was right but that wasn't the phantom." Said Lynda

"Get some rest Lynda; it isn't like you need much practice with your voice; much better than Christine's anyway." Said the teacher

"Then why did you choose her to do the solo?" asked Lynda

"She is my niece; her mother would never forgive me." She replied

It took a lot of self control for Lynda not to react in anyway. She went to her room,

"Angel are you there?" she asked

In reply she felt an arm around her middle,

"Who was he? What does he want from me?" she asked

"It is me he wants; he failed to kill me last time." Replied the phantom

"He stole Christine from you; we are not safe." She said

"It is you who are not safe from him." He said

"I don't understand." She said

"He will take you from me. Just like he did in history." He said

Lynda put her hands on his,

"He has to separate me from you first." She said

As they got close the door opened and revealed an angry Joe,

"Let her go monster." Said Joe

Lynda felt the phantom's hands tremble with anger,

"Get out Joe! Nobody likes a sore looser. Who do you think you are to even separate me from him?" she asked

"Why Lynda? You ran from the help that came to you." Said Joe

"If you are referring to Raoul; then he was only in it for himself or did you miss that part in your research?" asked Lynda

Joe looked blankly at her,

"Raoul took Christine from him for himself. I am more likely to love a man for helping me than coming at me with a sword." She said

"You haven't seen it; I can tell you haven't." said Joe

"I haven't seen what?" she asked

Joe wrestled the phantom and took his mask off. Lynda dragged Joe off her angel of music and slapped him before throwing him out of the room. She picked up the mask but the phantom hid from her,

"Angel don't fear; it is here and so am I." she said

"Don't look." He said

"Angel please I am on your side; let me see." She said

"If I mean anything to you; you will look away." He said

Lynda had no choice and turned away until she felt arms around her again and something placed on her finger. She looked down but by the time she turned around he had gone and was nowhere to be seen,

"Oh Angel why must you hide from me?" she asked

There was a knock at the door and Lynda answered it,

"Did you assault Joseph?" asked the teacher

"In self defense miss; there was reason behind it." She replied

"Such as?"

"I can't say." She replied

"He said as much; no more outings for you Miss Rickman unless with Mr. Andre." Said the teacher

"Who is he?" asked Lynda

A familiar man came from behind Lynda's music teacher and his eyes blazed against hers,

"I am going nowhere." She said

Lynda slammed the door behind her; he was the man who came for her Angel. She locked the door; convinced the only person who could enter would be the phantom.

In Joe's room was an angry boy,

"You were supposed to be protecting her!" shouted Joe

"You can't protect someone who doesn't want to be defended. I had an advantage with Christine in that we were childhood sweethearts; unfortunately you have pushed Lynda further into his grasp and she doesn't love you." Said Raoul

"I have done nothing but warn her since we got here; she has changed; she used to be so full of life and exiting and now she is so protective over that monster. What chances do we have in getting her back?" asked Joe

"Is there anyone here she has an interest in?" asked Raoul

"No; she hates most people here. I need her back." Replied Joe

"A lost cause. Do me a favor Joe; leave her now. Find another and be a happy man." Said Raoul

"Oh no you don't! I brought you back to life and you can bloody well help me out now or so help me I will kill you!" said Joe

"I don't care; you have separated me from Christine; you wouldn't be punishing me." Said Raoul

Joe picked up his knife from his room service stake and threw it at Raoul and he died and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in her room Lynda was putting things away and found a letter from the phantom under the wardrobe,

Dear Lynda,

My hiding space is no longer safe; tonight join your class mates for dinner before returning back to your room.

My apologies for my temper earlier but I don't believe you would feel the same if you saw my face and I need you.

I hope you have accepted my proposal; only then can I truly believe that you are true.

Your Angel

Lynda never had dinner with the others and it took a note from the phantom to make her do so. As she chose things to eat Christine approached her much to Lynda's annoyance,

"Hi Lynda; why don't you come and sit with me?" she asked

"No." replied Lynda

"Oh come on; we're both musical talents here; no need to be so distant." Said Christine

"No I am a musical talent; you just do well because of your relations. Now if you don't mind you are too close to my food." Said Lynda

Christine glared at her and Lynda smirked,

"Has anybody seen Mr. Andre?" asked the teacher

"Not since you appointed him as my bodyguard." Replied Lynda

By this time she had had enough; she left her plate and went back to her room. The phantom was nowhere to be seen so she waited for him sat on the bed. She looked at her ring again; there was no doubt that it was beautiful but it didn't stop her wanting to run deep down,

"So you have accepted; let me see how committed you are now." Said the phantom

Lynda turned and saw him about to remove his mask; she looked away,

"You said you didn't want me to see." She said

"Look at me now Lynda; look at the one you have been protecting." He said

Lynda shook her head and the phantom turned it towards him. Lynda slowly looked up and didn't say anything. The phantom didn't accept that as acceptance and turned away from her,

"How foolish of me to think you could see the man behind the monster." He said

"No! Angel please don't leave!" begged Lynda

She quickly took his hand and he turned back to her to reveal a tear or two. Lynda gently wiped them away,

"I thought I had lost you." He said

"I don't want to leave you Angel but…" began Lynda

Someone was trying to break into her room but again the phantom had locked it,

"Lynda who is in there? Or is it the radio?" asked Christine

"Go!" whispered Lynda

"Raoul…" hissed the phantom

"Wardrobe then!" she mouthed

As the phantom hid Lynda unlocked the door and opened it,

"What?" she asked

"There's no one there; I thought you were…" began Christine

"What do you want?" asked Lynda

"Alright! I just wondered if you would enjoy yourself more if I dropped out of the solo." She replied

"What do you mean enjoy myself more?" asked Lynda

"Let's face it Lynda; you have been slightly distant since the audition class." She replied

"Because of Joe being an idiot. Look this is your solo not mine; miss made her decision and I won't do it unless you loose your voice or something." Said Lynda

"But your voice is better than mine." She said

"No it isn't; your voice is more popular than mine and I don't care so you can keep it and break a leg." Said Lynda

Back in her room again Lynda let out a frustrated cry as she was really annoyed,

"The whole point of me being here was to give you a chance." Said the phantom

"I know; I know and I'm sorry but she's been wanting this all year. She's just trying to look good." Said Lynda

"Maybe so but don't you think that you would look and sound better on stage rather than her?" he asked

"Angel listen to me; laws have changed over the last few years; legally I can't do this." Replied Lynda

Lynda took the ring off,

"Why?" he asked

"My age mostly; Angel you are a good person…" began Lynda

"You deceived me!" he snapped

"I have done no such thing! I am not refusing you; I am just asking you to wait." Said Lynda

Joe entered the room again and Lynda knew he was in danger and put the ring back on,

"Leave now Joe!" she said

Lynda had little time to wrap her fingers around the phantom's wrist,

"Raoul is gone; I killed him." Said Joe

The phantom got out of Lynda's grasp,

"I'm returning to where I came from." He said

Joe went to follow him,

"Joe no!" shouted Lynda

"Is that your way of protecting your aged boyfriend?" he asked

"No that is my way of protecting my fiancé." Replied Lynda


	7. Chapter 7

She showed Joe the ring,

"I have killed one person; I would not hesitate to kill him." He said

"Kill him and I will kill you." She said

"Do you love him Lynda? Or is it because you are grateful for what he has done for you?" asked Joe

"I love him because the rest of you are all big headed idiots." Said Lynda

"You know you will have to…_ face _it one day; he isn't all as he seems." Said Joe

Lynda did not take to kindly to his pun against the phantom and punched him in the nose,

"Miss Rickman!"

"Oui?" asked Lynda in perfect French

"There had better been a good explanation for this!"

"There is; ask him where Mr. Andre is." Said Lynda

"Mr. Andre has disappeared."

"That's what happens when someone has something to do with it." She said

"Don't even think about it Lynda; you are just as much involved if you even think of mentioning it." Said Joe

"As soon as you both have something sensible to say let me know." Said the teacher

When the teacher left Lynda continued to argue,

"How am I involved I wasn't even there?" she asked

"Well it was hardly unnoticeable that you didn't like him." Replied Joe

"Don't try and frame me! I met him once when he chased…me with a sword." She said

Lynda didn't hear Joe's reply; she just saw the phantom behind him. He smiled and put a finger to his lips and mouthed,

"Well done."

The phantom vanished again,

"…and I thought you saw him as an equal." Said Joe

"I do; you are the one who is out of their league." Said Lynda

She walked away and refused to leave her room or the phantom for the next few days and the bond between them grew stronger,

"May I remind you Miss Rickman that…" began the teacher outside the door one night

She was interrupted by coughing,

"What is it Christine? A cold! Oh you would of all the days! Lynda will you just come out here please!" said the teacher

"In a minuet." Said Lynda

The teacher was lucky she even had a response; Lynda was quite comfortable in the arms of the phantom. She gently moved his arms from around her and went to the door,

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily

"Christine is not well; it is unlikely she will be well by tomorrow evening's performance; you will have to take over and please find something posh to wear." She replied

"If I must. Can I go back to bed now?" asked Lynda

"Not out drinking I see." Said the teacher

"Not tonight no." said Lynda cheekily

"That girl will be the death of me." She muttered

Lynda closed the door and saw the phantom leave but she followed him but he heard her footsteps,

"Wait here." He said

"No Angel please come back." She said

The phantom turned to her and he was starting to wonder why she didn't draw back in fear,

"I have the part of Christine's solo; but as soon as it is over we leave on the coach back to England." Said Lynda

"I know and I also know that you won't be returning there." He said

"I have to go back; it is the rules." She said

The phantom's eyes blazed at her and she fought hard not to scream,

"You are not leaving me Lynda; you accepted the ring." He hissed

"Come with me." She said


End file.
